


A New Kind of Tribute

by justsimplymeagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Slightly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, more or less, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: “Tribute – payment made periodically by one state or ruler to another, especially as a sign of dependence.”Since meeting Negan and his Saviors, Rick and his community have been forced to give half of whatever Negan wanted every week. But they were running out of things to give and Negan out of patients. So Rick offers something else, giving new meaning to tributes and falling into something unexpected and far more pleasant than it had any right to be.





	A New Kind of Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: by tooralooryeaye-fic - “I'm parched. I need some Rick/Negan PWP, or oneshots/shorts about how Negan will accept a whole 'nother kind of...tribute. God, those two. UST to the moon.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Rick Grimes felt cold despite the heat of the day, in front of him stood Negan and a fair amount of people from his community. Behind Rick stood weary and scared members of Alexandria. Rick could feel the anger coming off of some of his people, and he could feel the fury threatening to crash down on him and everyone behind him. Negan's bat behaved like a cat's tail when angry. Not that Rick needed the bat to tell him that Negan was angry, the pronounced frown and silence spoke volumes.

Some of Negan's men even seemed a bit weary, some nearly grinning with sadism and bloodlust.

Rick stood his ground. He will bear whatever comes from Negan's anger, and pray that that price won't paid by anyone else.

“Repeat, what you just said, Rick. Just so I know I fucking heard you correct the first fucking time.” Negan's voice was short of yelling. Rick rubbed the back of his neck slightly before trying to make eye contact with the man; Rick settled on staring at the bat that was still moving back and forth with a firm grip on her handle.

“Our runs this week came up short, we don't – we don't have anything useful that we can give you – for the weekly tribute you want.” Rick said, grateful that his voice came out clear and for the most part stable. In the back of his mind, he could hear Negan reminding him to think about what happened, what could happen and what will happen if they don't do what Negan wants them to do. He prays that that consequence won't be today.

“'at so.” Negan's voice was quiet again, no longer raised. Rick nodded and fought down the need to back away when the man took a few short steps into Rick's personal space forcing Rick's gaze to climb from the bat to the collar of Negan's jacket. How he could wear a leather jacket in this heat Rick didn't know, despite his tolerance for the heat, even Rick couldn't bring himself to wear something like that. The leather jacket and the bat spoke volumes on just how far Negan can go in some ways to keep up an image.

From where Rick stood and where Negan stood, Rick could feel every breath and pick up the faint traces of mint and what could have been cologne. Where he found cologne Rick didn't know, it wasn't something that they came across often anymore. That and with how close Negan was, Rick found the that he no longer felt cold as heat seemed to spread through his body. The sudden change from the bone chilling fear over consequences to the warmth of something he didn't want to admit to made Rick feel slightly lightheaded. It was enough to force him into moving back.

A retreat and an unspoken signal that Rick is well aware of how little power he has or control. The retreat was submission, and he hopes that it'll be read as such. Hoping that Negan would do the kind thing and keep some distance between the two of them, let Rick gather himself enough to function. In the end, however, that was too much to ask for as Negan was once more in his personal space and even closer than before. An arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer and leaving the heavy weight of silence to linger around them.

Don't talk unless Negan talks. It was a silent rule Rick thought up just now. Let the man lead this situation, and maybe Rick can get them out of something horrible. All because they had slim pickings because they were a man short on scavenging runs thanks to Aaron spraining his ankle and not having Daryl at Alexandria but at the Hilltop having injuries tended to. Daryl was allowed back in Alexandria after Spencer was killed, to make up for the lack of man power to get stuff for Negan and his community.

Rick let his attention climb further from Negan's jacket collar to his throat and finally his mouth that was slightly parted and the tip of a tongue poking out. Rick didn't have to look up further to know he was being examined and stared at right back. It wasn't until Negan spoke that Rick tore his attention away and back to the ground in front of them.

“Let's go chat at your place Rick, have someone take that precious angel and your budding serial killer to another house for a visit.” Negan ordered and just like that they were moving. Negan's arm around his shoulder and Rick was hyper-aware of just how close they were walking. It gave Rick an idea, one that sent more heat down to pool into his belly than he would want. What would Michonne think?! It was this that kept him in check. But the thought lingered. The what if he could do something else that could appease the man. Make him go away and get him to stop taking things from them. Killing them slowly.

When they got to the house, Carl was on the porch with Judith in his arms. Lately, he always held her when the Saviors were here. Kept her close and Rick was grateful for that.

“Carl, can you take Judith and go visit Aaron and Eric for awhile.” Rick stated, voice steady but there was something that had Carl saying no in body language as he looked from Rick to Negan and back again.

“We're just going to have a talk kid, do as your Dad here asked.” Negan taunted, Rick could picture a wide grin on the man's face. Not that he could be sure given that his attention was on Carl and a fussy Judith who knows somethings not quite right with this picture even though her young mind couldn't figure it out yet.

“It's okay Carl.” Rick assured, and Negan chuckled next to him. Carl reluctantly left, looking back as he walked away before that same anger radiated off of him as he practically stormed in the direction of Aaron's house. Rick didn't get much of a chance as he was nearly pushed through an open door. Negan thankfully closed it after he entered and Rick turned to face him.

What to do now.

“Offer me a drink, Rick. Surely you still got running water at the very least.” Negan didn't leave Rick any room to protest. Instead, he complied by leading the man through his home and to the kitchen all the while being very aware of how close behind Negan was. Rick would drink water as well. Pulling down two glasses he let the water run until it was cold. He should fill a water jug and leave it in the fridge so that there was always cold water on hand. But for the moment, the running water as distraction enough.

Rick was well aware of just how much attention was on him at the moment. Filling two glasses with water, he handed one to Negan and quickly downed his own. Relishing the cold and by the time he was finished, he felt a little bit like himself again. Negan has yet to take a sip of his; it wasn't until Rick's attention as on him that he did. Did he watch Rick drink his water? Rick looked slightly puzzled by the unasked question that won't get an answer.

When half the glass was finished, Negan set it in the sink. Standing once more close to Rick. Rick has long since concluded that the man either wasn't aware of personal space or this was just another part of the power trip he was constantly on now as a leader of a community that stole from every other community that Rick was aware of.

“So you don't have shit to give us?” Negan started, leaning against the kitchens island all the while his full attention was on Rick. Rick did what he could do to bear it and to go a step further and face the man. He didn't get a chance to confirm as Negan continued, “That is a problem. What am I supposed to do, Rick? I need something to take back. A tribute of some sort.” What went unspoken was the consequences of what could happen if he didn't have anything to take back.

But then, Negan didn't need to say what this could very well cost them. What could happen and what did happen was never far from Rick's mind these days.

Rick licked his lips. What would Michonne think, of what he was going to offer? Would she bear the very sight of him? Would Rick be able to bear the sight of himself? There was a slight head tilt as Negan regarded Rick closely, and Rick let his eyes travel over Negan for a moment as he worked the nerve up to even bring what he was going to suggest out in the open. As he did, Rick noticed that the man seemed to open himself up more. Almost putting himself on display.

It was that that told Rick that Negan was probably aware of some of what Rick was going to suggest, but oddly enough kept silent in regards to it. Let Rick make that choice, or perhaps give the illusion that he had a choice and that Negan was graciously letting him make it on his own free will.

To Rick's right, there were cooking knives, and Rick knew it wouldn't take much to grab one and sink it into Negan's belly.

But he didn't.

It wouldn't end things; it would make them worse in the long run. So Rick remained as he was.

“Th- There's something else I can offer up as – as a tribute.” Rick said, and his whole body was hot with embarrassment. He can't believe that he was practically propositioning the man in an attempt to satisfy his need to be able to take something. It won't be back to the Sanctuary, or at least Rick hopes not. The worst case scenario was that Negan was strictly someone who preferred girls and would turn Rick's offer down, humiliate him and then demand something else before he picks someone to die.

It was almost a relief when his personal space was invaded, and one of his belt buckles was snagged loosely pulling Rick closer until there was an inch left between their bodies. There was no escaping the heat that radiated off of Negan now, and Rick felt his heart speed up. A finger under his chin forced Rick to look up, to make eye contact with an oddly calm and void of mockery look in them. Rick was being watched closely.

A snort before Negan stepped back, and with it, Rick felt his heart sink, he made a mistake and now someone else was going to pay the price.

“As fucking lovely as this special tribute is – and I mean fucking lovely Rick. You're not one hundred percent into it. Can't have myself with anyone that's not all in. Let's go search your -” Negan sounded firm and with his words came the fact that he was extracting himself from this situation and starting to put space between himself and Negan. There was something in him that screamed disgust, whether it was what Rick was offering or it could be the fact that he didn't seem like he truly wanted what he was offering.

“I am. I am. We – we don't have anything to give you. But I do. I can. It's just -” Rick cut himself off, and only now does he realize that he has Negan by the wrist to stop him from walking away and it was now that he realized that the bat was left close to the front door. Did Negan feel that secure in his power over Rick? The thought was maddening but pushing it aside for the moment, Rick focused on Negan. Making himself make eye contact. Show that he was sure of this choice.

“Just?” Negan wanted Rick to say what he cut off. Not pulling himself free from Rick's grip while turning to once more facing Rick.

“Just that I didn't uh- do anything like this with another man.” Rick was grateful that everything came out steady and hated that he could feel his face heat up. It was worse when a smile crossed Negan's face that was positively predatory. Rick wanted to deny the effect that had on him, but how could he when heat pooled in his stomach and he felt a very telling throb.

It was almost a relief when his personal space was invaded; perhaps this could work?

“Is that so? Well shit Rick, I'll be happy to pop your ass cherry. Maybe mouth?” Negan's voice was a low purr that did more for Rick than it should have. It was funny how Negan didn't bring up Michonne even though it was clear that they were together. Negan was well aware of it. How would he ever pay her back after this? It was something that was on his mind only to get pushed back as a hand found its way to the back of his head while an arm wrapped around Rick's waist pulling him up against Negan as Rick's mouth was claimed.

Rick didn't respond to the first one, just found himself flabbergasted and staring at Negan in open mouthed shock once the kiss was broken. Negan asked him one more time, gave him one more chance to back out and perhaps that made it easier than it should have been to initiate the second kiss. To participate this time and allow himself to be pushed up against the kitchen island and allow his mouth to be invaded. Dominated and in turn, leave Rick breathless.

By the time Negan's mouth found Rick's neck, Rick was having a hard time stringing his thoughts together beyond a nearly pleased realization that the man had a talented mouth. The hand that as on the back of his head and the arm that was around his waist let go and before Rick could wonder what Negan was going to do next, he found both hands planted firmly on his ass with a firm grip pushing them together.

That action earned a groan from Negan and a sharp intake of breath from Rick before he let out a slight moan. That felt better than it had a right to. But right and wrong was the last thing at the moment, all Rick could think was more with the barely there thought of having to make sure that the man got what he needed for this to count. To try and make this situation enough for today.

Rick who up until now kept his hands still and on Negan's shoulders moved them to the man's hips holding Negan against him for a moment before pushing him back earning a puzzled look that made its way through the expression that screamed of want and need. The nervousness was back but with the hardness in his jeans and the knowledge that Negan matched him in that department was hard to ignore. So Rick pushed himself to his knees, hands finding the opening to Negan's pants and working on them, cursing how his fingers trembled and were not as coordinated as he would have liked.

The puzzled look gave way to interest.

“You said mouth, right?” Rick pointed out; it didn't need to be said. Negan's look was predatory, and Rick felt a shiver go down his spine as Negan braced himself against the kitchen island all the while watching Rick's every move. Letting him control the pace. For now. It took slightly longer than it should have to pull Negan's pants down enough for Rick to get a full view of just what Negan had pressed against Rick only moments ago.

Rick found himself anxious at the sight of it. A hand on the top of his head and a look, a silent chance to get out of what he was about to do. Rick felt a surge of gratefulness he didn't expect in regards to the man in front, and above him, it was enough for Rick to push himself forward. To take Negan in hand and listen to the sigh that came as a response. The hand on his head didn't pull away, not even as Rick let his tongue trail from root to tip.

The slight noise he got only seemed to spur Rick on, wrapping his lips around the tip Rick found himself torn at the taste. Pushing that aside, Rick pushed himself forward to take more in while he used one hand to cover the rest of Negan's dick. It took a few minutes longer to find a rhythm. But once he did, the sounds increased and the hand on his head was now gripping his hair, and all Rick could do was moan around Negan. Rick could feel the tension in Negan's hips as he fought hard from moving and Rick was glad, that was something he didn't think he would be prepared for. The twitches became a tall-tale sign that Negan's control was being pushed to its limits.

Negan must have been aware of that as well because the hand clutching his hair pulled his head back until Rick's mouth was empty, drool covering parts of Rick's chin.

“Fu-fuck you're too much Rick.” Negan sounded almost wrecked, and there was a surge of satisfaction at that. Because Rick did that. He didn't fight as Negan pulled him back to his feet and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss all the while pressing them tightly together. The only time Negan pulled away was to undo Rick's pants and given how far gone Rick felt, the only thing he could think of doing at the moment was try to help. In the end, Rick's jeans were down to his knees along with his boxers leaving him bare from the waist down.

Rick found himself squirming under Negan's slow gaze as he took Rick in.

“Damn Rick. Not bad.” Negan said, and Rick let out a huff, pulling the man back in. Negan went willingly at this point, something Rick was glad for. Assisting Negan to remove his jacket and push his pants down slightly lower was as far as Negan got for undressing. Rick, on the other hand, found his jeans completely removed and shoes kicked off in two directions. It didn't take long after that for Negan to push Rick's shirt up and once more giving him a thorough look over.

Rick had hesitated for a moment before he allowed his shirt to be removed the rest of the way leaving him completely bare before Negan who took it all in before putting his hands back on Rick. His chest, his stomach, his hips before circling around and landing back on his ass pressing him against Negan as the man pushed forward. Rick couldn't help but let out a moan as they rubbed against each other. A groan from Negan matched it.

A few minutes passed, lips locked and hands needing Rick's ass while Rick held onto Negan's upper arms firmly. After a few more minutes, Rick found Negan pulling away once more before Rick could find the words to say he found himself spun around and bent over the kitchen island. Hips pushed up against Rick's rear forcing more sounds out of him, sounds he didn't expect to make and could do very little in stopping without putting a hand over his mouth.

Which he eventually did only to have it removed.

“Uh-uh, doesn't work that way, Rick. I want to hear you. Every damn sound you make is mine.” Negan's voice was rough, and a firm grind from Negan's hips only drove the point home. Shakily Rick took his hand away from his mouth and braced himself. In all honesty, he expected Negan just to take what he wanted from here on out. What he got instead was Negan putting something cool and fingers playing with his entrance. Another hand snaked around grabbing Rick firmly.

“This is going to smart at times, but gotta get you ready for me. No point in ripping you apart.” Negan explained, and Rick understood what he was doing now. Bringing himself down to his elbows Rick spread his legs just a bit more. Provide as much room as he could. It must have given Negan an idea because the next thing Rick knew, his arms were grabbed and he was told firmly to spread his ass cheeks. Leaving him exposed.

His forehead dropped to the kitchen islands counter as he felt the first breach. More of the cool stuff – lube of some sort was spread, and they carried on. Somewhere along the line, he must have softened slightly, desire for what was going on slowly diminishing. Meanwhile, one finger became two became three. Rick as at a point of wanting this to be over and done with, his mind clearing the knowledge of what he was doing was threatening to come crashing down on him.

Some of this must have been seen because one moment he felt like he was being stretched to accommodate the next it felt like Negan was looking for something.

Once he found it, all Rick could feel was pleasure shoot through him and his back arching while he tried to cant his hips for more. A chuckle and a statement of finding Rick's sweet spot was only half heard as Rick gasped as that spot was hit and rubbed over and over again until that was all he could think as he started leaking over the floor and a string of pleases escaped his mouth.

“Oh don't you worry your pretty blues Rick, you'll get what you need. And so will I.” Negan's voice rang out from somewhere. His whole body jerked when he felt the tip of something much larger than fingers pressing against him, gently at first before the pressure became steady and firm grips on his hips pulled him back as Negan pushed forward. Rick's hands found spots close to where Rick's head was at.

“'atta boy.”

“Come on.”

“Take it.”

Rick found himself panting, eyes clenched closed and remained closed until hips were firmly pressed against Rick. Leaving no question to the fact that Negan was now entirely buried in Rick. Claiming just one more thing from him. But the one thing offered up freely. Rick wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Negan started to pull back slightly.

And just like that, the man begun to move. Slowly at first and only one of them moving. It wasn't until Negan found that spot again that Rick pushed back, body jerking as he let out a moan. After that, a rhythm was found between the two of them. Slow and deep, fast and hard. Changing every now and again, never keeping it just one way and all the while Rick fought to catch his breath as he discovered that he could, in fact, be quite vocal. It was apparent that Negan enjoyed the sounds.

Negan's thrusts becoming erratic was the first sign that he was getting close. So Rick took his hand and moved it downward taking himself in hand and doing his best to time himself with Negan's movements.

Rick came first, spilling out onto the floor.

Negan soon followed, spilling inside of Rick leaving him gasping in both pleasure and shock at the liquid heat that filled him. A forehead to the back of his shoulder soon followed.

“Fuck... Damn, shit, Rick, you're too much.” Negan still sounded wrecked, perhaps even more so now. Rick said nothing in return, but then what was there to say in the first place?

Eventually, Negan pulled away and righted his clothing. Rick took a bit longer to straighten up only to find out that he was sore from the waist down. It took him a few minutes to get himself righted and find his clothing. Put his clothing back on only to find Negan finishing off his glass of water all the while giving Rick the once over. Rick knows he probably doesn't look as neatly put together, anyone with half a brain would know what happened. Rick winced at that.

“I'd suggest opening a window, but it's already open.” Negan stated smugly, and Rick found himself glaring. He probably knew the entire time but still let this carry on. The smug look turned sharp, and Rick was warned verbally on being careful on how he looked at Negan. They may have had sex, but make no mistake on positions of power.

“Well?” Rick asked, will this be enough. Or would they still take half of whatever they could find since Rick couldn't find them anything out there? Negan stopped and seemed to think about it for a moment.

“I'll give you another week. That should give you time to gather up more shit for me.” Negan agreed, and Rick was shocked, he didn't think it would have worked. Before he could say anything more, he found his personal space invaded and once more they were back to familiar, invade and retreat. Only this time Negan was the one who backed off the final time with a calm, “Until next time Rick.”

A gentle pat on his hip had followed before Negan left the kitchen picking up his bat on the way out. From outside he could hear vehicles starting up, and Rick grabbed a dish cloth to clean up the evidence. It took at least ten minutes for Rick to make the room look like nothing was done in it. Grabbing a clean dish cloth Rick washed out the two glasses used; this was used this as a distraction as he heard Carl practically sprint inside. Looking around and looking for signs that Rick has been hurt.

Rick couldn't hide the limp or the wince when he bent over to pick the dish towel he dropped as he watched Carl examine the room before going right up to Rick and checking him over. Asking and demanding on how Rick was and if Negan hurt him. Rick had to remind Carl that he was the parent and Carl was the son. Once that was done, Rick spent a good hour reassuring Carl that everything was okay, that nothing happened. They just talked like Negan said.

That night after the Carl finally turned in for the evening Rick ventured to the shower and then to his room where no one was around to bear witness to Rick laying back on his floor with a hand over his mouth to silence himself while the other was stroking himself to completion. Boxers pulled down, muscles clenching for more and a memory to help him along.

An apology escaping his lips as the image of Michonne appeared in his mind. She was out on a scavenging run with Rosita. Thankfully.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

Or if you have a prompt or something, let me know. I'll give it my best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long while since I wrote smut or anything PWP like... lol


End file.
